


Fangtastic

by ebonyfeather



Series: Spike at the ARC [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Primeval
Genre: Biting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-23
Updated: 2011-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor takes Spike home with him, but how is he going to explain the vampire to the others?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangtastic

Connor huddled into his jacket and shivered, glaring at Spike. It was his fault that they were standing out here in the cold. They could have been inside, in the warm, but no, the vampire had to have a smoke.

 

“Oh, stop complaining, you big girl,” Spike grumbled. “I’m not the one who made us stand out here.”

 

Resisting the urge to hit him- that would involve taking his hand out of his pocket, Connor reasoned- he sighed. His aunt had caught Spike lighting his cigarette in the kitchen and told him to go outside. Still, Connor couldn’t object too much; his aunt had been pretty good about the whole situation so far. After all, she had allowed Spike to stay until Connor went back home again with only minimum questions asked, putting up with the vampire’s odd habits also. Connor had told her that he was an old friend from work who he’d met up with when he’d been called out to the anomaly. Not that he’d said the word anomaly, of course.

 

“Well, it’s a disgusting habit,” Connor pointed out. “You should quit.”

 

Spike cast him a disbelieving look. “’S not like it’ll kill me,” he said dryly.

 

“I suppose not.”

 

“So is that what you do?” Spike asked after a while. “You investigate those sparkly things?”

 

“Anomalies,” Connor corrected.

 

Spike indicated with his cigarette towards the house. “And I take it that she doesn’t know?”

 

Connor shook his head. “We all had to sign the Official Secrets Act,” he said. “We aren’t allowed to tell anyone.”

 

Stubbing his cigarette out on the wall beside him, Spike watched the young man shiver again. He kind of liked it here; true, as far as he knew, he was the only vampire but that had its benefits. He’d gone two days without a vampire or demon trying to kill him. And Connor wasn’t so bad; he reminded Spike of an over-enthusiastic puppy. The kid was a bit of a geek at times, and he asked way too many questions, but he was good company. He had let Spike use his laptop that first night to try and find some way home, but it turned out that the anomaly had brought him not only to a different country but to a different world. In this place, Sunnydale didn’t exist, which meant he had nowhere to go once Connor left. When he mentioned this, Connor shuffled nervously.

 

“You could come back with me, if you like,” he said.

 

Spike smiled. “OK.”

 

\----------

 

At around one o’clock the following morning, Connor and Spike finally arrived home. Connor had changed his train tickets to a night journey so that Spike could avoid the sunlight, and they had caught a taxi back from the station.

 

“We need to be quiet,” Connor said as he put the key into the lock. “Lester will be pissed if I wake him.” And if he finds out I’ve brought someone back with me, he added silently.

 

“This Lester bloke; is he your dad?”

 

Connor shook his head.

 

“Boyfriend?” Spike tried again.

 

“No! He’s my boss, now shush, would you?”

 

Luckily, Spike actually listened to him this time and he managed to get both of them to his room without waking Lester. Connor dumped his bags in the corner to sort out tomorrow and got ready for bed.

 

“You’re going to sleep?” Spike asked in disbelief. “You don’t normally go to sleep this early; it’s the middle of the night.”

 

Connor climbed into bed and dragged the covers over him. “Exactly. Some of us have to go to work tomorrow morning.”

 

“But I’m not tired.”

 

Connor pulled the covers over his head with a sigh. “So read a book.”

 

There was silence for a while and Connor was just falling asleep when the covers lifted and Spike climbed into bed with him.

 

“Shove up a bit, eh?”

 

He wanted to argue, to protest, to ask Spike what he thought he was playing at, but it was more trouble than it was worth. If he wanted to get any sleep, it was better to just let Spike do what he wanted. Besides, there were worse ways to spend the night being in bed with a good looking bloke. Which, of course, began his mind whirring again; he was thinking how embarrassing it was to be in bed with Spike, now that he’d acknowledged that he found the vampire attractive. At his aunt’s house, Spike had slept on the second twin bed in the room Connor was staying in.

 

Connor must have fallen asleep at some point because the next time he looked at the clock it was three am. He blinked in the darkness, trying to work out what had disturbed him and only then realised that he was alone in bed. He groaned; it had been Lester’s voice that had woken him.

 

In the kitchen, Lester was in his pyjamas and wielding a cricket bat, with Spike cornered against the fridge. A very naked Spike. Which meant that Spike must have been naked when he’d climbed into bed with him, Connor realised. The vampire looked furious, glowering at Lester and looking as though he was about to attack.

 

“Spike, back off,” he said, going into the kitchen. “That’s Lester.”

 

The vampire looked disappointed but his stance relaxed a little. Lester lowered the bat and rounded on Connor, still casting the vampire uneasy looks every so often.

 

“Well?” he demanded. “Who the bloody hell is that?”

 

“His name’s Spike; we met up in Scotland. He came through the anomaly and it closed before he could go back-”

 

Lester’s eyes narrowed. “You’re telling me that you picked up some stranger who came from goodness knows where and you _brought him into my flat?_ For all you know he could be one of Helen’s acquaintances or a total psychopath. What were you thinking?”

 

“Hey, I’m standin’ right here, mate.”

 

Even vampires weren’t immune to Lester’s glare, Connor observed as Spike fell silent.

 

“Lester, he’s not with Helen. He’s ok.”

 

“Yeah,” Spike agreed, causing Connor and Lester to both turn and glare at him this time.

 

“Would you please go and put some clothes on?” Connor asked.

 

Spike wandered off, partly listening to the two men argue for a while before the sound of someone stomping away and the slam of a door. Moments later, Connor reappeared.

 

“Sorry,” Spike said. “Look, go back to bed; I promise I’ll stay put. And I’ll wear clothes,” he added grudgingly.

 

\----------

 

The next morning, Lester’s mood hadn’t improved at all. Between grumbling about being woken up at all hours of the morning and the fact that Connor had dumped his shoes in the entrance hall where Lester had fallen over them, Lester was not the best company on the journey to the ARC. When they got there, he pulled into the most shaded parking place he could find and opened the back door. Connor held the ARC door open as Spike raced from the back seat of the car, a couple of thick blankets pulled up over his head to protect him from the sunlight.

 

Lester had vetoed the idea of Spike staying at the flat whilst Connor was at work.

 

“He’s not staying here unattended,” he had said. “You brought him home, so you can look after him. He’s going with you, and Connor? Keep him out of trouble.”

 

Easier said than done, Connor thought when two hours later, he realised that Spike was gone from the chair in the corner of his office. He sighed, shutting down his computer file to go and find him.

 

It didn’t take him long; he had barely made it past the detector room when the alarms sounded. At first he thought it was an anomaly, but he quickly realised that this was the internal alarms. Seeing a couple of the soldiers hurry past him, he ran to catch them up. He had a bad feeling about this.

 

\----------

 

Spike dropped the first two soldiers with punches and kicks before the others got wise to his unnatural speed and strength and kept themselves at a safe distance. They had guns levelled at him, ordering him to put his hands up or they’d shoot. Connor saw Spike’s face contort as his fangs lengthened, ready to pounce. Becker flicked the safety off his gun, finger on the trigger.

 

“Becker, no!”

 

Connor came rushing around the corner and Spike saw his dark eyes widen as he took in the situation. What he didn’t expect was for Connor to put himself between the soldiers and him.

 

The one who Connor had addressed as Becker moved to try and pull him out of the line of fire but Connor ducked out of his reach.

 

“Get out of the way,” the soldier snapped. “He’s dangerous; he just took out two of my men.”

 

Connor turned to Spike and sighed. “Why?”

 

“They started it,” Spike complained, his face returning to normal. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong. I was bored and you were busy so I thought I’d have a look around then Pretty Boy there and his toy soldiers attacked me. I was only defending myself.”

 

Becker scowled at him, even as Connor bit back his laughter.

 

“Call me that again and I _will_ shoot you.” He turned to Connor. “Who the hell is he? _What_ the hell is he?”

 

Good question, Connor thought, but you won’t like the answer. He hadn’t even told Lester that Spike was a vampire. It wasn’t the sort of thing you could just drop into the conversation but that wasn’t a problem now. Now, everyone had seen it.

 

“He’s a friend, Becker.”

 

“But he’s not human!” Becker hissed at him, taking him aside.

 

“So he’s a vampire,” Connor relented. “He’s not dangerous, really he’s not. It’s fine; Lester knows he’s here.”

 

Becker didn’t look convinced. “So you let a civilian wander around a government facility, alone, and you didn’t think to clear it with my security team?”

 

“OK, so I should have told you but Lester said it was OK for Spike to be here. Ask him if you don’t believe me.”

 

“Does Lester know what he is?”

 

Connor shook his head and Becker sighed. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” He reluctantly lowered the gun and indicated for his men to do the same. After a moment, he frowned.

 

“His name’s Spike?”

 

Spike glared. “Yeah- Spike. Got a problem with that?”

 

Connor rolled his eyes and grabbed hold of Spike’s leather coat sleeve. “You, back to my office before Lester hears about any of this and you get me into any more trouble.”

 

As he dragged Spike away, Becker heard him add, “As if Lester finding you wandering about naked in his flat last night wasn’t bad enough…”

 

Mark edged up closer to Becker. “Did I just hear him say-”

 

“You did,” Becker confirmed. “Though I really wish I hadn’t. I don’t even want to know.”

 

Mark grinned. “Speak for yourself; I _have_ to hear this.” He set off in the direction Connor and Spike had gone.

 

“He might not want to tell you,” Becker pointed out, amazed that after the revelation that Spike was a vampire, it was Connor’s private life that they’d focussed on. They’d all been working here for too long; even vampires didn’t shock them any more.

 

“Maybe not, but he will.”

 

Dev followed Mark out, a wicked smile on his face. “Kid’ll crack in five minutes flat.”

 

“What are you going to do to him?” Becker demanded, looking worried as he hurried after them.

 

By the time he reached them, the two soldiers had found Connor working in his office, standing around his desk as Spike glared at them.

 

“So, about last night…” Mark asked.

 

Connor shrugged his shoulders. “Don’t know what you mean.”

 

Dev smiled. “Oh yes you do. We heard you back there; Lester finding him wandering about naked. What _have_ you been getting up to, Connor?”

 

“Nothing!”

 

Dev glanced at Mark and then back to Connor. “I don’t believe you. Let’s start with an easy one, shall we? What were you doing in Lester’s flat last night? And with a naked bloke, too.”

 

Spike sighed loudly, drawing their attention to him instead. “You’re really starting to annoy me, you know. Why don’t you both just piss off.”

 

Mark shook his head. “We’re just having a chat, right Dev? Nothing to get yourself upset about.”

 

“So?” Dev asked Connor.

 

“It’s not what you think, honest! Look, you have to promise you won’t tell Lester I told you or he’ll be mad at me because he said not to tell anyone. I live there and Spike’s staying with me, only Lester didn’t know, and I didn’t know that he’d go wandering about starkers- Spike, not Lester. Eww, not good- I really don’t want to start imagining my boss naked. Unfortunately now I have…”

 

Dev smiled as he listened to Connor’s ramblings; it was just too easy. All it took was a couple of minutes of needling and Connor cracked. Goodness knew what he’d would do if his life ever depended on keeping something quiet. Dev was about to ask another question when Spike elbowed his way between them and stood himself in front of Connor. Arms folded across his chest, he shot his most menacing glare at the two soldiers.

 

Mark held up his hands. “Fine, we’re going,” he said, giving his partner-in-crime a shove towards the door.

 

Spike spent the most of the afternoon asleep in a padded armchair in the corner of Connor’s office, covered with his long leather coat. Connor, however, didn’t get such a restful afternoon; he spent his time fending off questions about who Spike was and why he was staying with Connor. Funny, he thought, how they only asked him. On the few occasions when Spike had ventured out with him, they’d all been polite, doing no more than say hi and introduce themselves.

 

Sarah and Abby stopped him as he made his way to the canteen in search of coffee, steering him toward Sarah’s office.

 

“So, a vampire. Really?” Abby asked. “You will be careful, won’t you?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

She smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder. “I saw the way you looked at him before; you like him, don’t you?”

 

Connor froze. He really thought he’d hidden it better than that.

 

“You haven’t told him, have you?” Sarah asked. “Just go for it, Connor.”

 

No matter what they thought, it wasn’t quite as simple as that, he mused. For starters, he had no idea whether or not the vampire did reciprocate, or if he were even capable of it. And then there was the fact that he was _a vampire_. What did he know about vampires apart from what he’d learned from Dracula movies? He was still mulling it over in his mind when he got ready for bed that night.

 

Two hours later, Connor still couldn’t fall asleep. All he could think about was the vampire curled up in bed with him, which got his mind wandering back to what Sarah had said earlier. He turned over to face the other man.

 

“Spike?”

 

There was sigh as Spike opened his eyes. “Now what?”

 

“If you’re technically dead,” he began, “can you still feel stuff?”

 

Spike sighed. “You mean like anger? I’ll give you a demonstration of that if you keep asking these bloody stupid questions.”

 

“That’s not quite what I had in mind, but good to know,” Connor told him. He had avoided this subject when he’d first been questioning Spike about being a vampire. Mainly because he didn’t quite know how to ask.

 

“But if you’re dead, then can you, um, _you know_.” Spike noticed Connor’s involuntary glance along Spike’s body, looking embarrassed when he realised he had. “I mean, if your heart isn’t beating and therefore isn’t pumping blood around your body, then how…”

 

Spike hadn’t missed the surreptitious glances over the past few days, or the fact that despite his complaints, Connor seemed more than happy to be sharing his bed each night. He’d been wondering how long it would take the kid to gather the courage to ask. He smirked.

 

“I can assure you that everything is in perfect working order down there.”

 

“Oh. Sorry; that was nosy, wasn’t it?”

 

Spike’s smile widened. “Depends on why you were asking.”

 

Connor’s cheeks turned almost scarlet as he looked away. “Just curious,” he mumbled. He felt movement and turned to look just as Spike pulled Connor under him.

 

“Curious; yeah, right,” Spike said, and then he kissed him.

 

\----------

 

Connor felt the vampire’s cool body pressed against him as he kissed him. He hadn’t ever noticed before when Spike was just sleeping next to him but this was closer than they’d been when sleeping. It wasn’t unsettling, just slightly odd.

 

“You’re cold,” he said quietly.

 

Spike smiled. “Course I am.” He looked into Connor’s eyes. “I’m warm when I’ve just fed, but it’s been a while.”

 

“How often do you have to eat? Only, you haven’t been out on your own- Oh my God! You haven’t bitten Lester, have you?”

 

The vampire frowned. “You want to talk about this now?” he asked. “I need blood every few days and, no, I haven’t bitten your boss.”

 

“It’s been four days since you came through the anomaly so that means you’ll have to go out and find someone to feed from soon, doesn’t it?” There was a pause and then, “Spike? What does it feel like when you get bitten? Does it hurt? You don’t have to tell me; I’m just asking.”

 

“I can hurt, but usually it feels good. _Very_ good.”

 

Connor was silent for a while and Spike wondered if this was the part where he got kicked out of bed. Which would be a damn shame, he decided. He liked Connor, and the kid was one hell of a kisser.

 

“I don’t-” Connor stopped and looked away, avoiding Spike’s gaze. He took a deep breath and Spike could see him steeling himself before he said, “I don’t want you to bite anyone.”

 

“I don’t have much of a choice.”

 

Connor met his eyes this time. “I meant anyone else. You can bite me.”

 

Spike studied him, searching those big brown eyes carefully.

 

“Please, Spike; I want you to. You said it felt good,” Connor said quietly. “I don’t want you doing that with some stranger.”

 

At that, Spike smiled. His little Connor was getting jealous. He wouldn’t have thought that the kid getting so possessive would have been such a thrill, but it was.

 

“Alright.”

 

Connor felt a fluttering of nerves in the pit of his stomach as he turned his head to the side, bearing his throat, but then he felt Spike’s lips brush over his neck. Fingers trailed down the length of his torso, exploring, before Spike tugged Connor’s t-shirt up, rolling them so that he could strip it off completely and toss it aside. Connor shifted in the vampire’s lap as Spike’s hands began pushing beneath the waistband of the boxers he wore.

 

“Take ‘em off.”

 

Connor scrambled out of bed and did as asked, seeing the smile on Spike’s face as he looked Connor over appraisingly.

 

“Come here.”

 

“Bossy,” Connor muttered.

 

Spike dragged him back into bed again and pinned Connor under his body, leaning down for another kiss. One hand crept between them to close around Connor’s cock, stroking and teasing as he made Connor whimper for more.

 

Connor felt the faint sting as Spike’s sharp fangs pierced his skin but it quickly shifted to something different altogether, something erotic; he could feel Spike’s lips on his neck, feel the faint pulsing as Spike drank from him and the vampire’s body heat returned. More importantly, he also answered his earlier question as he felt Spike growing hard against his hip. Between the mouth latched onto his neck and Spike’s talented fingers, Connor found himself coming with a hoarse cry.

 

Spike released his neck, tongue licking gently over the wound to seal it, and Connor looked up at him with a wide smile. He felt a little spaced out, like he’d had a couple of drinks. Must be blood loss, he thought, reaching up to close his hand around the back of Spike’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. He could still taste the faint coppery tang of blood on Spike’s lips but he didn’t feel the revulsion that he had expected. Instead, he remembered the feel of Spike drinking from him, how good it had felt.

 

“Want you,” he murmured against Spike’s lips, pushing his hips up to grind against Spike. “Please.”

 

Spike raised an eyebrow in surprise when he fished in the drawer that Connor pointed to next to the bed, making Connor blush again.

 

“Aren’t you just full of surprises? We’re going to have a chat about those toys later on,” Spike teased as he tossed the lube bottle on the floor, getting Connor ready. 

 

“Just do it, please,” Connor begged as Spike’s fingers slid easily in and out of him, making him whimper again.

 

The fingers vanished and Connor closed his eyes, groaning softly as Spike began to ease into him, pushing inside, filling him completely.

 

“Open your eyes, Connor. Look at me.”

 

Connor did, meeting Spike’s gaze. The vampire fucked Connor hard, pounding into him even as he begged for more.

 

\----------

 

The following morning, in the ARC, Connor saw Becker approaching. The soldier had been watching him for the past five minutes and it was starting to make him nervous. He backed Connor into the staff room and reached over to tug down the collar of his jacket.

 

“Where is he?” Becker demanded. “The vampire: where?”

 

Connor saw the fury in Becker’s eyes and took an inadvertent step away.

 

“I’ll bloody kill him.”

 

“Why?”

 

Becker just stared at him in disbelief. “What do you mean, why? Are you telling me that you actually _let_ that creature bite you?”

 

Connor noticed Abby and Sarah come into the room, attracted by the raised voices, and sighed. They had to turn up now, didn’t they? He knew that Becker wasn’t going to back off, though.

 

“Yes, I did,” he said softly, so softly in fact that Becker asked him to repeat himself as the two women edged closer to listen.

 

“Why would you let that creature do that to you?”

 

“Stop calling him that.” He really wished that the ground would open up, right now. Why the hell should he have to explain himself to them?

 

“Connor?”

 

Something in him snapped then; if they wanted to be so damn nosy then let them.

 

“Because it felt good!” he told his audience, annoyed. “Because he needed it and it felt so fucking fantastic as well. You know what else? I let him fuck me too. In fact, I spent most of last night with his cock up my arse!”

 

The surprise on Abby and Sarah’s faces was almost comical, though not quite as amusing as the complete embarrassment on Becker’s. The soldier mumbled an apology and left. Quickly.

 

Sarah and Abby watched him go and then turned back to Connor.

 

“I won’t say I’m not worried about the biting thing,” Abby said, glancing at the two puncture wounds on Connor’s neck. “But I’m not going to lecture you about it. Just promise me you won’t let him hurt you.”

 

Connor smiled. “He wouldn’t. I trust him.”

 

“Good enough for me,” she told him, then smiled. “So, all night, you say?”

 

Connor couldn’t stop the smug grin that spread across his features as he nodded, making the women laugh.

 

 

 

\-------

 

 


End file.
